Technology is known wherein an IC tag is integrally provided with a principal component of the vehicle with the aim of protecting the vehicle against theft. See, for example, JP-A-2004-178483.
A management system is in the course of approval wherein information about production, sales, inspection, repair, disposability, or recycling of a vehicle is registered in the IC tag for later utilization.
In this case, since data is read from and written in the IC tag frequently, it is preferable to provide an IC tag on components of the vehicle which are visible on the vehicle so as to ensure satisfactory communication. However, such components include components that are replaced by a user of the vehicle for repair or maintenance. Therefore, it is necessary to identify a component on which the IC tag is to be placed while considering the necessity to cause the IC tag to exist semi-eternally on the vehicle.